Artemis's Most UnWanted
by Turtlefoot
Summary: April McThane is not a normal demigod. She is 3/4s god, a celebrity. She enjoys her power until she learns there is a prophecy claiming she is a powerful villain that will soon rule all of the Earth and gods. But she can make the choice-hero? or villain?
1. I Wow the Crowd

**Ok so I re-did this fanfic after i thought it over. I hope you like this version better.**

"April! Pay attention please!"

I rolled my eyes, _Like that'll happen_, I thought. So I sat up straighter in my chair and stared at the board while the haggard teacher, Mrs. Slaughter, wrote an equation.

"April!" She called on me with her scratchy voice, "Could you tell the class how to solve negative 3 over six minus 5 over 2?" Now me and Mrs. Slaughter have never seen eye to eye (in other words she hated me) so im sure she called on me on purpose.

I stared at her blankly and decided to make an excuse, "Uh, Mrs. Slaughter may I move up to see the board? I'm dyslexic so…" Mrs. Slaughter rolled her eyes like that was some huge hassle then nodded. I went up to the board. I heard kids behind me take big long sighs like OH gosh April's to the board again! Might as well take a nap! I ignored them and began to write something. I stepped back from the board. My classmates exploded with laughter. My face went hot from embarrassment. I looked at the board. In big bold red letter under the problem it read "IDK". So what! I'm bad at Math! And Science. And Reading. And English.

Mrs. Slaughter silenced the class and waved me back to my seat glaring at me with every step I took. I sat down in my chair right by the teachers desk which was reserved for the badest of the bad kids. Something thumped me on my back. _Holly again_I thought. She tapped me on the back frantically.

"Weirdo", I muttered. She must have heard me because then she whacked me real hard on the back of the head. When I didn't look back, I heard Holly sit back in her chair and grumble. _Good_I thought when she gave up. Ever since the first grade when weirdo Holly Gram arrived, she bothered me to thoughts of murder. She was twitchy and always nervous like something was going to eat her. She was super small and skinny with messy brown hair almost always pulled back. Every where I went Holly followed. Lately I've been ignoring her and trying to pretend like I didn't care but man that girl's persistent!

Finally, Mrs. Slaughter assigned 5 probably unnecessary homework papers then the bell rang. Holly followed me to my locker which was conveniently located right outside Math class. Gym was next so I got my clothes and slammed my locker very fiercely hoping to scare of Holly but like a bad cold, she stayed. _Well, duh!_ I told my self _she has Gym too!_ I angrily trudged to class while Holly tried to get my attention…tried.

"April! April! April! APRIL!" I whipped around fist up. Holly backed off. _Finally!_ I shouted in my head. I changed in silence in the locker rooms, Holly keeping a close but manageable distance. Ms. Jones the gym teacher was calling out groups as I came back up from the locker room.

Then she called mine, "April McThane, Dalton Ary, Adam Cain, and Chris Roberts." What was she thinking?!?! I said to myself. Adam Chris and Dalton were OK separated like she usually puts them but together? That's crazy! The boys chest-bumped each other and belched a couple times. The last groups were called and Ms. Jones assembled beside the door leading outside.

"OK class we are going outside today to learn archery!" everyone cheered. Anything was better then our last topic: ball room dancing. She opened the door and we filtered through. Cedarville School held kindergarten through 12th grade in one building though the school wasn't very big. The archery range was in a small clearing behind the INDIAN PRIDE sign in front of the football field. There were 7 targets backing up against some trees. I was at target 7 the farthest away where the boys can pick on my without getting in trouble. We picked up our bucket of arrows and headed out. I could overhear Holly pleading with Ms. Jones to be in my group. Good thing she said no. I'd take obnoxious show-offs any day.

My grouped lined up. I sneaked to the back hoping the guys would just leave me alone. Of course they didnt

Adam poked me in the back of the head, "Hey April seen any monsters lately?" They chuckled like it was funny.

"Can't you just forget that and move on?" I retaliated starting to really get annoyed

Adam rolled his eyes and went back to his buddies who were laughing like he just told the funniest joke in the world. Your probably wondering what they're talking about. Well, about 2 years ago I was playing on the play ground with my friends (yes back then I had friends) and suddenly I heard a loud bellow from up above. Looked up and right over my head was a dragon breathing fire in the sky staring straight at me. Yes a dragon. I screamed in panic and ran desperately for a teacher. But when I looked back the reptile was gone. Everybody looked at me like I was crazy. I was put in counseling classes for my outburst and they blamed them on my ADHD. All my friends thought I was loony so they abandoned me but when I thought that was the end I was so wrong. Almost every month something strange like that happened. Weird things followed me. I didn't do looking for them. I'd been odd incident free for a couple months now so I thought they were over and it was all in my head. But I was dead wrong of course.

Before Adam and his cronies could bully more, Ms. Jones came over and gave us our bows. As soon as the cold plastic touched my skin a surge of energy went through me like an electric shock. I smiled in satisfaction. I steadied the bow and slung an arrow to test the weight. Perfect. Adam pushed me to the back of the line. Chris shot the arrow and it landed just behind the target. Dalton strung his arrow wrong so it landed in another group's target. Adam's arrow landed very close to the center. His family was real into hunting so I was sure he had a lot of practice He high-fived his buddies then got in the back of the line.

"Beat that," he whispered as he went back. I took a deep breath and squared up to the target. I strung my arrow onto the bow. I aimed then fired. The arrow flew gracefully through the air. It landed right in the center of the target.

Bull's eye.

All the kids stared in disbelief. Ms. Jones waltzed on over.

"Hey April. Wow your good! Do you practice?"

I shook my head "I don't even own a bow."

Ms. Jones stared at me in disbelief, Uh huh, alright, sure." She probably just thought I was lying to show off which was completely untrue. I don't have anyone to impress.

Ms. Jones called to the class to pick up their arrows and then get back in line. Our group went out into the field to pick up the arrows. I ripped mine out of the target, getting Styrofoam everywhere. I turned and Adam was standing there. I ducked out from under him but he followed me.

"You know its just beginner's luck," He snarled menacingly.

Somewhere I found the confidence to stand up to him, Well its obviously more than that Mr.r I shot a buck with a crossbow from 100 feet away yesterday.

Adam frowned, "OK pipsqueak. If you think your better than me why don't you get another bull's eye?

I smirked oh I know im better than you

We'll see he growled.

We lined up me first. I did the same thing as last time. Deep breath then ZING! The arrow flew and then hit dead center in the big target. I smiled cockily at Adam. His dark brown eyes were touched with anger.

Suck it I whispered

He shook his head and pushed me to the back of the line. Ms. Jones was staring at me again with wowed eyes. So was every other kid. I shied away in embarrassment. I saw Holly come up running tripping over lose bows. Her perpetual limp was giving her a hard time.

April! Where did you learn to do that?" she exclaimed, awed.

"I don't know" I mumbled "it just came naturally." Holly gasped, her big brown eyes widening till I thought they would touch the sky. She was about to say something when Ms. Jones spotted her. She hobbled back to her group and strung her arrows clumsily.

I got to shoot 3 more times, and all 3 times I got bull's eyes. Kids were complimenting me on our way back into school. News spreads pretty fast in 7th grade so pretty soon every kid was staring and whispering about me. I felt pretty cool.

Holly followed me into the school (like always). She grabbed me arm and pulled me into the near by bathroom.

"April!" she whispered frantically, "Someone is on to us!"

I stared at her confused, "Whoa, whoa what? On to what?"

Holly nodded so fiercely that her messy bun almost feel out, " On to-" But the bell cut her off. I ripped from her grip and ran to my locker. I swore under my breath. It was Tuesday, Reading Day for Required Study Hall. I trudged to class avoiding the beaming gaze of Mrs. Slaughter as I entered her room for study hall. I sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. Holly isn't in this class.

Mrs. Slaughter shut the door and called to the class, "Kids, please pull out your books and start reading. Anyone with out a book will get and automatic detention and be sent to the hall"

_Oh snap_, I thought. I turned to the girl behind me and asked if I could borrow a book. She handed me _Watership Down_. I groaned as I looked at the first page. The print was minuscule. It killed my dyslexic eyes.

The next thing I know, Mrs. Slaughter was leaning over me. "So, April, how is the book?"

"G-g-good Mrs. Slaughter." That wasn't a lie. I read the reviews on the back.

She didn't buy it. "So what's it about?"

"Uh…uh…." but I couldn't lie. I've never really lied before. And if I did, I'm not very good at it.

Mrs. Slaughter frowned and pointed her finger to the door "Out" she hissed.

I stood and trudged out into the hallway. I was use to the hallway punishment by now and occupied my time by making paper footballs. I was in the hallway for a good 10 minutes before I saw it. At first i thought i was going daffy, like it was another one of those crazy mythical creatures that attack me on a monthly bases. But this was different. Standing at the end of the hallway was a huge, white wolf, its beady yet intelligent eyes glaring right at me.


	2. Why does it Always Happen to Me?

**Sorry its so long. I hope you like it. I hope you like it better than my oringinal story...if you read it.**

I looked around to see if anyone else noticed the wild beast but unfortunately the hall way was empty. At first I thought it was a freak accident like how you always see deer or some wild animal run into shops by mistake? Well as soon as it started speaking I knew I was dead wrong.

"Are you April McThane?" It said in an unworldly voice that resembled a woman's.

I kept silent, my own fear controlling me. Because of my sudden inability to speak I gave a quick little nod. Something spread across its muzzle that looked a lot like a grin. Then, the white wolf started towards me, claws out, snarling fiercely.

I stood, heart pounding as the wolf advanced, each paw step growing quicker until it broke out into a run. Panicked, I reached for the door but the wolf slammed into me knocking me against the lockers on the other side of the hall way. My head felt all foggy and I could feel the small trickle of blood down my back. I could see the wolf slowly coming towards me.

_Don't pass out_ I told myself. I searched the ground for anything that would help me survive. But I was disappointed. Not even Batman could defeat a crazed, talking wolf with a broken pencil and a calculator.

I miraculously dodged another attack then stood and sprinted down the hall way. The wolf followed swiftly, inches from my feet. I dashed to the door at the end of the hall way but the wolf blocked me from it. I screamed for help and, of course, Holly was the one sent to the door. Her eyes grew big and wide and she started shaking. Still, that didn't help me. She was pushed out of the way by some people and they weren't…horrified. They actually made "Aww look at the cute lil' thing!" "Not OMG A WOLF!"

I gave up help and sprinted down the next hallway, the wolf snarling at my feet. I passed a teacher glaring at me for running in the halls. He wasn't even fazed by the white wolf chasing me. He just called down the hall ordering me to slow down.

Great I thought I'm still the only one who can actually see stuff!!

I reached the door at the end of the hall way, the wolf right on my tail. I could here it breathing hard. I looked back for one second to see how close and it snapped viciously at me. But I did notice one thing. On its forehead was a silver patch that was shaped like a crescent moon.

I burst through the school doors, the spring air making me feel refreshed and alive, the warm sun beating down, making me want to just lie down and take a nap but then again I have a crazy wolf chasing me.

I suddenly heard the wolf stop in the door way. I whipped around, fearing it wasn't just a trick. I expected the next moment, due to my sudden stop to be ripped into a million pieces. But I wasn't. The wolf was on the floor, curled up in agony, howling and twisting in pain. Then I noticed the clear beam of focused sunlight spotlighted on the wolf.

"You will not get in the way of revenge, brother!" I heard the female voice hiss in pure rage from the wolf. It stood, struggling and breathing heavily. Then the beam vanished and the wolf started its chase once again. My brain was fried for serious thought, so I took off again. My legs seemed to pump faster than before and the wolf seemed to slow down a bit now that we were outside for some reason. I made the split decision to head towards the archery range. I was in panic so I had no idea why.

I was a good distance away from my pursuer so I dove behind a target. It was silent. Then the poor target was smashed to pieces as the wolf tore its razor claws through it. Debris cut my face and arms and stung my eyes. I blindedly dashed to the supply shed which to me was just a big blue blob. I jerked open the door and shut it then locked it and waited for the wolf to barge in. In the shed were scattered bows which sprung an idea. It was crazy but could up my percentage of survival. I wildly rummaged through the junk for arrows. No dice. I spied out the dirty window. Of course! I remembered, I was supposed to put the arrows away! The tiny box labeled "ARROWS" were laying at the farthest target. Great. So I grabbed a blue bow, wiped my eyes and threw the door open. Of course the beast was waiting.

I thonked it on the head harshly with my bow, hoping that would slow it up and surprisingly it did. While it staggered from the blow, I darted for the box. Screaming like a banshee probably wasn't the best thing to do at that time but I did it anyway. It got my nerves out. It also made the wolf aware of my location.

Almost to the vital box I heard the now furious female voice yowl "Get back here!" then I felt a crushing weight on me. The wolf had jumped on top of me sending me to the ground, straining my breathing. Its claws pierced my back and head dismembering my jacket. It felt like I was being whipped it was so painful. I was screaming in anguish, pleading for it to end and wondering why this evil wolf was making me suffer and why it didn't just crack my neck already.

Then I remembered my bow. In a last attempt I grabbed it and violently jabbed randomly at the wolf's massive head. I stabbed it in the eye. It reared back and began howling, its now empty eye socket bleeding. With the wolf distracted, I managed to crawl the short distance to the box of arrows. I grasped a slender arrow feeling a jolt of relief shutter through me. I'm going to make it my brain screamed over the mind-maddening pain. I expertly strung the arrow into the bow and flipped over to my sore, bleeding back.

The wolf had gotten over its missing eye and was now advancing towards me, hatred and fury clear in its remaining eye. I pointed the loaded bow at the wolf. Unexpectedly, it stopped, fear now in the lasting eye.

"Don't!" I was surprised with its plead and almost lowered the bow. Almost. I released the bow and the arrow zinged through the air. With perfect accuracy, it sailed straight into the colossal wolf's heart. Its eye went empty with death and it slouched over. Immediately the silver moon on its forehead vanished and I smiled it satisfaction. I rolled over on my belly again and just laid there for I don't know how long. The sun felt good and there was a nice gentle breeze. Suddenly I found myself asleep.

Now, just to add to my oddness, I have a lot of weird, freaking dreams. Of course but this one...took the cake.

So, i was standing in the middle of a desert. It felt like i was actually there. Lizards scurried around the rocky soil and the sun was hot and the air was dry. But that wasnt the weird part. Half the desert was engulfed in the day with the sun bright and shining while the other half was nighttime, the moon hung full with all the stars. and on that side were a bunch of angry looking girls. They were about my age, just standing there. Some had bows and arrows and some had swords hanging at there belts.

Yikes.

The other odd thing was that I felt great. My back no longer hurt and my head felt fine. I felt like I could run a mile.

But anyway, the posse they all had furious expressions on their faces but none of them compared to the lead girl. Anger and frustration literally radiated off her causing her to shake. Her silvery-yellow eyes were hostile and scary. They didn't even seem to know I was there thank goodness.

The group of girls were staring at the sun like they were waiting for something. I was surprised their eyes didn't burn out of their sockets.

Suddenly, there was a flash and the heat intensified. The sun seemed to get closer…and closer…and closer…until I had to turn away. When the glare and heat died down, I turned back and opened my eyes.

The sun was no longer in the sky. Instead, replaced a sweet-looking scarlet muscle car parked right by the border of night and day. And then, the car door open and out a dude wearing a white t-shirt and ripped blue-jeans. He was hot. Perfect features, long sandy hair, big sculptured muscles. Seriously, if you looked up "hot" in the dictionary, his face would be there, smiling up at you. I was surprised none of the teenage girls freaked out over his hotness because I was about to.

The hot guy took off his sunglasses and stuffed them into his jeans, showing his shining golden eyes. They were mischievous but somewhat saddened.

The dude quickly glanced then winked at me then turned back to the girls like nothing ever happened. He ran his hand through his silky, thick, long, sandy blonde hair nervously

"Hey, sis. What's up?" he asked casually despite of the tense atmosphere.

The girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arm in front of her chest, "Oh please, Apollo. I think you know what's up!" The name Apollo surprised me. Wasn't that a name of a Greek god?

The one called Apollo started to speak but the girl cut him off, "No Apollo none of your excuses! For the god of reason you're pretty naive and stupid! You think I would never find out what you did? What you did was vile and a complete violation of my rules. How dare you!" Apollo just stared at the ground like a little child getting punished.

Then she slapped him. She slapped him hard. It left an impressive hand-print on his check. Apollo rubbed his face, an appalled yet guilty expression on his face.

The girl pointed her finger in his face menacingly, "You have crossed the line this time. Not only will you pay but so will everyone else involve in this…this…crime!"

"Look, Artemis, I'm sorry. Please...don't hurt my daughter. She had no part in this! It's my fault. I'll do anything!

But the girl, Artemis, just shook her head, "No, not this time. Maybe if you learn your lesson this time it will never happen again. And I'm not just going to hurt her. I'm going to make her suffer. Help if you want but I will get revenge. You may have foiled my plans today, but I will prevail. Good bye, brother." She turned to her girls. "See ladies? This is the reason you should stay away from men. Let's go. "

Apollo waved as the group turned and sprinted away, the night following them. Soon the whole desert was day again. Apollo glanced uncertainly at me then put his sunglasses back on. He strutted over to me in a nonchalant way.

"Sorry about that. My sister can be annoying sometime. Artemis has a major temper. But then again…it is my fault. Gods! I' m an idiot." He plopped down right next to where I was standing. He put his head in his hands like he didn't know what to do.

I sat next to next to him not really sure what was going on, I sat next to him, "So uh…you're really…?"

He raised his head and smirked, "Yeah Apollo, god of the sun, prophecy, arts, archery, truth, yada yada yada." He chuckled then sighed heavily. _Wow_ I thought the _sun god. _Then I remembered _DUH! It's a flippin' dream, stupid! It's just my overactive imagination!_

But still…usually my dream had points. Finally I asked, "What did you do that was so bad? I mean…I'd like to help."

Apollo smiled at me, "Always wanting to help. You remind me of your mother."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What? How do you know my mom?" I asked, bewildered

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Your mom once lived in a totally different world. You don't even know the half of it." He looked back up at the sky. "Well, I gotta get going. Don't want old man Zeus on my case. Be a good girl."

The cloudless sky rumbled with thunder. Apollo patted my head and jogged back to his car. I stood and watched as he got in and turned on the ignition. He rolled down the window and hollered, "Hey, April, one more thing. Express yourself more! Paint, sing, dance, whatever! And also…," his voice got all serious, "I'm sorry." He rolled up the window and flew away up back into the sky and the sun returned. _What the heck???_ I thought then…I woke up


	3. I hate mythological creatures!

**AN: THanks so much for reading my story! If the grammer sucks i apologize. i just needed to update this. I will fix it though!**

My eyes fluttered open. At first, I had no idea where I was. Slowly, my memories of my little spat with the physco white wolf slipped into my brain. I tried to piece it together why i wasn't dead and not laying in the archery field but i got nothing.

So i tried to figured out where indeed i was. I was staring up at a dark ceiling, unable to move. All I could tell was that it was nighttime from the blackness. My body felt heavy and sluggish. I couldn't move my mouth which frustrated me to the fullest extended. After a while I got bored of silently freaking out with fear and began to look at my options (which were few). I could wait out this weird paralysis then take my shoe and swing it rapidly around like a whirling crazy white chick. That was my personal favorite. But there was no time! So I made odd grunting noises hoping to catch someone's attention and not embarrass myself. Luckily, it had a neutral reaction. From the corner of my eye I saw Holly's (wait, Holly?) head whipped around something that seemed like a chair.

"Oh! She's wake!" Holly exclaimed aloud. Then I felt wherever I was suddenly stop, throwing me to the a lower part of my resting place. Then I realized I was in my family's car. The sudden launch from the seat to the floor hurt severely yet I still couldn't move to my dismay. All I could do was scream with my mouth still closed so it kind of sounded like "MMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Sorry baby! I wasn't thinking! I'll pull over!" Even staring at the carpet in the bottom of the car, cursing silently in my head, I could tell that the apologetic voice was my mom's. How the heck did she get into all this. Then again…how did I?

Holly lifted me back up and set me so my back was on the door so I could see everything. I was in the second row of our Ford Flex, a pillow and blanket spread across the seat. I still couldn't move. I wasn't paralyzed…its just that I was so sore that I didn't want to move. My head was tilted on my shoulder and arms limply at my side, giving me somewhat of an awkward look.

Holly put the blanket around me graciously and started absent mindedly smoothing my blanket, "There all better. I know your wondering what's happening. But we cant tell you." So young. So blunt.

_Of course you can't_ I thought angrily, wanting to actually say it. My mom pulled the car over and turned to look at me. She looked the same but the obvious fear and relief in her eyes didn't resemble her very much. Intense blue-green eyes, lots of smile winkles, black long hair, the kind of person you could ask a favor and they'd so it no matter what…even if they hated that person and didn't want to. You see, my mom has been through a lot of personal crap in her younger years. She never knew her father because he went off and abandoned my grandma for no stinkin reason. Then my grandma died when my mom was eight and was raised by her alcoholic aunt. But eventually she found a nice man (I.e. my father, Greg, whom I love and obey…usually) and got married and had a kid (me).

But despite her awful childhood, my mom had a heart of gold…or more like diamond.

Anyway back to the more important matter: me. My mom stroked my hair, her eyes full of sadness and resentment, "April, listen, honey, sweetie," Woah woah woah what's with all these baby-mommy words? This must be some serious chizz! "Please, just try to go back to sleep. When you wake up I personally will tell you everything," she gave Holly a little look to which she responded with a little glance at me and mouthed NO! but yeah, I saw it. Stupid oddhead.

But my mom ignored it and went back to her seat and soon I could feel the car start to rumble and vibrate and Heigh Ho! Back on the Road! To…who knows! After about 5 minutes, I made a pact with myself and vowed to not fall asleep. But as soon as Holly took out a pan flute (WTH?) a started to play a deep, soothing lullaby, I was out like a light.

* * *

Another dream, another reason why I cant be normal. But I'm not going to bore you with the OTHER accounts where my dream were prophetic (oh your curious? TOO BAD). SO! There is was, standing in the middle of the road, my strength back. My mind barely even alerted me I was standing in the middle of a frikin' highway in the middle of the night with the moon visibly right above me. But I didn't care to look for oncoming cars because I was too focused, thanks to my ADHD, on a slender doe pretty far away nibbling at some grass on the side of the road. In the background I could see a big red barn and a pretty meadow. I turned around and continued to observe where the heck I was.

I waited for something to happen, expecting a huge alien ship to drop out of the clear sky but it just remained quiet and peaceful. Silly me. Nothing is ever quiet and peaceful. I heard a howl ripple through the air, louder than a jet engine. I turned around to see if that little doe, which was only living thing I saw, was the one making that gosh-awful sound. But, of course, that little doe…wasn't so little anymore. Now (and please don't ask me how) it was a big ol' black dog, 5 times taller than me. It's beady red eyes were focused on me and it started to sprint towards me. Here we go again.

I started to run down the road, and pretty fast too for a chubby chick like me. My long brown hair whipped in my face and hindered my sudden awesome running ability. Then, a crazy idea popped, just popped, into my head. This is a dream! I can't get hurt! Take that subconscious mind!

So I stopped and the great black dog skipped over me, then lashed around and started to growl. Out of the blue, it smiled, pulling it's lip up to show it's gnarly crooked teeth. It started to crawl towards me like it finally caught what it was looking for. But I didn't care. It's a dream right?

Wrong. Duh. I really gotta stop expecting the…expected. To I pounced right in front of me and swiped its paw to my side. Dang it hurt! I flew about 50 feet, my proud suck-it smile was now contorted as a yelled in a loud stream of profanities. I tumbled and rolled to the ditch and was now breathing very heavily and blood was gushing down my tattered shirt.

Sighing, I crawled up the ditch to see where the hound was. It was facing me once again, black fur standing on end. With another bound I was almost on top of me. The last thing I remember of the dream was it's muzzle dropping down and me staring up into its nasty saliva filled mouth. Oh yeah, and the ominous voice whispering "Be ready" in my ear. Can't forget that!

* * *

"Bah!" was my exclamation when I woke up from that hideous dream. Still in the car I sat up joyously observing my surroundings with my new found ability to move and dance around. It was still night time but the sun was peaking through the curve of the Earth.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked, now in the seat next to me, which is way to close in my standards, "You were squirming and making odd noises the whole ride!" She gasped then leaned into my face "Did you have a dream?"

What is her flipping problem? "None of your business!" I retorted and set back in my seat and grumbled, ignoring my mom's little squeaks of trying to talk in the driver's seat.

"Now April please," my mom's nagging voice cut in, "Holly is just-"

"HOLY FUDGE! HOLLY WHAT ARE YOU?" I screamed with all my powerful might as I pointed at Holly's…hooves, crossed and resting on the carpet on the car. Hooves? I always knew Holly was a freak but never did I EVER hypothesize that she was part goat! OH. COME. ON.

"Is this some sorta joke?" I raged "I am being punked? If so, please show me the cameras so I can break them!"

All of this time as Holly struggled to put her fake shoes back on and my mom having a break down in the front, I failed to realized that we were passing the same exact big red barn and meadow in my dream. Oh, and the looming giant dog-like figure.

The first thing I heard the ear shattering howl. Wow, what a coincidence. I stopped screaming and shushed everyone as my mom pulled the car to a stop.. Suddenly, the roof of our car was ripped right off and flung up the road, making a screeching sound. Luckily, it was a high ceiling so no one was decapitated.

I heard my mom and Holly scream but I just groaned. "Get out!" I hollered and literally picked up and threw Holly out of the car with my new found adrenaline induced strength. But it didn't take much muscle. She only weighed like, 50 pounds.

Fortunately, my mom was smart enough to get out herself so that saved another flinging of bodies. The dog thingy was the same in the dream and was now standing over us growling menacingly, beady red eyes flickering at every moment.

Holly was a having a small panic-attack, breathing heavily and irrationally shaking next to me. I didn't want to comfort her, I mean why should I? I didn't even want her here! All I want to do is just get away with my mom so she could explain everything.

Suddenly, with a small squeak, Holly straight and stepped forward, a new courageous light in her eyes.

"You have no right to do this!" She yelled clear and defiantly right in the dog's face.

It just shook it's mighty head and…laughed. "Holly Underwood, do not question me. If Zeus did not wish it, then I would not be doing it. Now stand back! Unless you would like to be caught in the crosshairs too."

Ok, the first thing that struck odd to me, besides the dog having the ability to talk, was the voice. It was the same voice of the wolf that attacked me at school! I sheepishly checked if the dog had the crescent moon on its forehead. Yep, it did.

The second thing was that Holly's last name was Gram yet the monster referred to her as "Underwood." Less important, I know but hey, at least I notice things!

"How have you possessed this thing?" Holly ventured further. "You have no right to hellhounds!"

"Queen Persephone owed me a favor." The woman's voice replied cooly. "But that is not important. Now, give me the girl!"

I felt my mom's arm twist around my waist comfortingly and quickly whispered, "What ever happens, I love you. Go with Holly. She will take you somewhere safe. Don't ever try to contact your family again. Greg McThane is not your father. Your life was a lie. Good luck my daughter. This is all my fault. I hope you will forgive me." Woah what? Life is a lie? What is she thinking!

And then, my crazy, way too nice, awesome mom ran ahead and got in front of Holly. "Am I who you are looking for?" Her words echoed through the empty road.

The dog smiled in satisfaction yet it's eyes burned with revenge, "Hello Amy." The voice sent chills down my spine.

Now the sky above us roared as storm clouds were now barreling in fast, the wind picking up, "Leave my daughter alone!" My mother ordered but her voice quivered, making me feel proud of her even in the face of danger.

"No!" woman's voice was starting to get annoyed. "This mistake has caused enough damage on our world! Getting rid of her will set things straight! But you also have a part in this too, maybe the blame should be on you!" Then, the paw, claws out a glistening in the moonlight, was lifted and it swung at my mom. I screamed and Holly bounced back and grabbed a hold of me, shielding me.

I was in such a panic I almost didn't see the next miraculous thing that happened. Right before my momma got hit, she yelled something I couldn't understand. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and it hit the dog as it smacked my mom. It instantly disintegrated on the spot, with the voice of the woman crying out in frustration then fading, our little doggy problem solved.

But, of course, there was that little matter of my mom being hit by a giant paw with claws.

"No!" I screamed and ran after her, Holly hot on my feet. She had flown about 100 feet and landed in the meadow, not that far across the road. As soon as I saw her, I knew it wouldn't turn out so good. Her body was twisted and broken, bleeding from several areas. I collapsed on the ground beside her and took her hand, which was already cold and icy. My mother, Amy McThane, was dead.

I didn't cry. I didn't moan. I only got angry. Whose fault was this? It certainly wasn't mine! I needed something I could point my finger at and scream at and since the dog was gone…my last resort was Holly.

"What did you do!" I stood and turned to face Holly, the wind whipping my messy ragged brown hair in my face, the rain splattering my wrinkled clothes.

But she didn't seem to hear me, for she was staring up a near by hill that was marked with a pine tree and a dark looming figure I just figured to be a cow.

"Well? Holly Underwood? What now? Thanks to probably you, we are stuck in who knows where with no car!" But she still wouldn't look at me. I shook with irrational fury and stomped over to her and slapped her in the face. She started to fall back, face horrified but things got strange. The flowers she was about to fall back on pushed her back up. Just reached out and gave her a nudge to balance. I gasped and stared at her as she glared at me. She opened her mouth so say something but I just waved her away.

"Ahh forget it! I tired of all this crazy crap!" I went back to my mother and knelt on the ground and started to bawl my eyes out. Holly joined me after a while but I needed some time alone of course.

But I didn't get it because soon, I heard the pounding of a horse galloping towards us. Stunned, I looked up to see a tall figure approaching, a bow in hand. Two teenager like shadows followed. The rain died down and the wind stopped. I crouched over my mom protectively and squinted my eyes to adjust to the morning sunlight that engulfed the meadow. It didn't even phase me when I realized the horse was really a man-horse, centaur, with kind brown eyes and a loving face. The two other kids that flocked him were a girl and boy, both carrying swords and smiles.

But there isn't no way in heck this random mythological creature was going to do anything to me.

The pony boy spoke in a soft voice, "April McThane, we have come to help."

"No!" I shouted getting all defensive. "Enough fairy-tale creatures have come into my life to "help"," I directed that to Holly, "or destroy me and I know by now either I'm the one who is crazy or your not going to help at all! But just make things worse! So just get away! And while your at it, call me a cab! Or and get this thing," I thrusted my finger at Holly, "away from me!"

The centaur sighed and in his face, I could tell he knew I wont let him do anything to me.

So, he nodded at the girl in the back and she trotted up to me, a dreamy flouting attitude to her step. I didn't get time to look at her or freak out because she placed her hand on my neck as fast as a mongoose and muttered "Nighty night."

Bet you guess what happened next! Yep, I passed out. Only this time, I didn't have any dreams.

**AN REVIEW! REVIEW! but no flames! thats bad!**


	4. Finally! Hard Core Answers!

**AN: Thank you for the non-existent reviews! Oh and also read Orvon Hoolio's story called Artemis's Mistake. It has too many reviews but still…it's good. If you like it and review it, please follow your review with the 333. We have a bet going and…well, you know how people can be. Sorry for the slowness of the chapter. Gotta get to the good stuff**

When I woke up, I didn't open my eyes. I learn that things in this world aren't worth waking up to. Like centaurs and people who have hooves and control flowers. Oh and giant dogs that like to kill people.

Much more interesting things are stuff you can listen to. Like the argument involving my name that was raging in where ever I was.

"We have to protect her! She may be…different, but she's still a demigod." I recognized the slightly annoyed yet mature voice was that centaur.

The next voice, a man's, was serious and angry, "April McThane is not a demigod. Demigods are half god! This girl is ¾ gods! Hardly a demigod. I don't think there is even a name for someone like that."

_Me? _I thought incredulously _A demigod? _Ok, I'm not a stupid kid. Clearly, I can infer what a demigod is, half human half…god, but me? Half mythological deity? Doubt it! I didn't deny that demigod were real because after yesterday, I'll believe that unicorns eat rainbows and poo butterflies, but me being a demigod was way outta of line. And what's with this ¾ demigod?

I listened more. "Chiron," The angry voice fumed, "This…girl will be the death of us! She has already brought the death of a very powerful demigod, her own mother for Zeus's sake," Ooo that hurts, "and Artemis will stop at nothing to kill her. A desperate and revengeful goddess is not what we need here after…massacre of all our top heroes. I say we give her up. The prophecy says she's a villain. Why not kill her now? This prophecy also tells of a way out." Hey, hey I think that's me there talking about! I am insulted!

"Exactly!" Chiron (…?) insisted, "We don't need to do this with surrendering! If we give her up, that will not make us look good! And Apollo will also stop at nothing to save her! "

Silence. I was almost bursting from the inside with questions so I yawned really loud and opened my eyes to the full blast of awe inspiring sunlight filtering through the windows. Man, I felt good!

I stared at the two men in the room, one was the pony man, Chiron, the other a fat man with flashing tiger print shirt and black oily hair. Just looking at him disgusted me, like the way I feel uncomfortable around…hobos.

"How much did you hear?" He asked, intents eyes staring at me, making me angry and uneasy.

"Enough!" I retorted and hopped out of my comfy, squishy bed and examined my surrounding. The medium sized bedroom had a bed and breakfast feel to it, trying so hard to make it feel like home that it felt…unnatural. I had to get out of here.

I eyed the door and made a step towards it, "Well, I'm leaving," I said bluntly, which is always the best way to do stuff when you have no other option than talk to a hobo and a centaur, if your ever in that position. I opened the door as the 1 and a half men and half a horse watched in confusion. I was almost out the door when the fat guy snapped his fingers and the door slammed shut in my face.

Well, I give up. Doors slamming shut with a snap of the fingers? There is obviously something here that is more powerful than me. Might as well go with the flow from here on out unless I'm dealing with HUMANS.

Chiron trotted over to me and placed his warm hand on my shoulder, "Please April sit down. We have some things to discus."

"Heck yeah," I muttered and let him take me to my bed. I sat on it as Chiron somehow attempt to sit down but ended up in a magic wheelchair with a blanket over his legs. From now on, I will only sigh when things get crazy. Sigh

Chiron was about to speak but I put my hand up for him to stop, "Now, please, ponyman, unless you want me to go all crazy white girl on you and unleash this powerful ¾ god, prophecy jumbi on you," I flicked my gaze at the hobo whose expression consisted of rage and fear, "I suggest you do as I say." I pointed to Mr. Hobo. "You. Leave. Now."

"Mr. D," My Little Centaur came to my rescue just as Mr. Greasy's face turned beat red and a furious look shadowed his face. "Please, leave us alone." I never thought a face like Chiron's could look so...dangerous. But this "Mr. D" got the message. He shook his head then disappeared into thin air. Sigh.

"Now, Ponyman, tell me everything. Do not leave anything out. Because I will know." I wasn't bluffing. I had a knack for knowing when people are lying. Like when my mom told me Santa was real…I had a bad childhood.

Ponyman looked at me with his intense brown eyes and I knew this wasn't the first time he had to tell the truth that killed everything someone once knew. Just like me.

"First, who? Who are you? Who was that creepy guy? Who…or what is Holly? Who am I?" My voice stopped then restarted in a grave voice as I asked "Who was my mom?"

Chiron nodded solemnly, "Well, I am Chiron, trainer of Greek heroes and overseer of young demigods in training here at Camp Half-Blood."

Satisfied, I nodded. He went on, "The…creepy guy in the corner was Mr. D, the director here. Or, as he is better known, Dionysus, Greek god of wine." Sigh. Now, I'm racking my brain about Greek mythology where I don't care a turtle's tail about. But now, apparently, I am a part of it.

"And our friend, Holly Underwood is a keeper here, one who finds demigods and brings them safely here. You were her first mission. She is half nymph half satyr, unlike most keeper who are either, not both. Her father was a very famous satyr, Grover Underwood. Sadly, he and his wife killed." He didn't say anything after that. I had a feeling something very disastrous happened and that I would find out soon enough.

"Now, me and my mom."

Chiron took a long sigh, "Well, to that, I'm not even sure myself! So I will tell you what I know and do not get mad if it doesn't satisfy you. I will start with your mother, if that's fine." I shrugged. My mom was dead. It doesn't matter anymore.

"You're mother was a daughter of Zeus, the king god, the lord of the sky. She herself was a demigod." Well, that makes sense. My mom never had a dad. And apparently all these Greek gods are super busy anyway. "It seems, your mom wasn't actually 34 years old as you expected. According to my source, your mom is really, well, please don't be too startled, 109 years old."

Sigh. Sigh, sigh, sigh, sigh, sigh. My brain logged off for a second then I came back online. "Excuse me? My mom is a century old? Why if she were here…" but I trailed off and looked at Ponyman with doubt in my eyes but I knew he was telling the truth.

"How?"

"Well, please April bare with me, I know this coming at you fast, but there is a goddess, Artemis. You may have heard of her in school." I mind quickly jumped to the book series "Artemis Fowl". But I don't think that's what he's referring to. "She has group of young girls with her, demigods, nymphs, even mortals. They are her Hunters, and they take a vow to be maiden forever, to never love a man, to remain chaste forever. It also grants immortality, or the ability to stay young eternally. You're mother, in 1919, took this oath, when she ran away at eighteen. Artemis found her and Amy hastily joined…with no intentions of following this strict code."

Oh crap, I can see where this was going. Sigh. Chiron paused a second so I could take it all in then continued, "Amy immediately became Artemis's favorite Hunter when she exceeded all the others with her skill and gracefulness. Soon, she was promoted to Lieutenant, second in command. That is when your mother met your father, Apollo, god of the sun, Artemis's very twin."

"Stop. I get it. My mom broke the oath." My voice was sharp and my heart started beating rapidly, "Then what?"

Chiron's voice was only a whisper, "Your mother fell in love with Apollo. Every night, she would sneak out and visit your father. Eventually…she became pregnant. Artemis exploded with fury and banished your mother, stripping of her of all that comes with being a Hunter. But she did not kill her because of their past friendship. And so your mother was back as and 18 year old and pregnant, shame driving her to a tiny town in Ohio. Where she had you. But until about a year ago, following the prophecy, which we will discus later, Artemis didn't know that Apollo was your father or that you even lived! And now, you are April McThane, daughter of Apollo, granddaughter of Zeus."

Chiron stopped there. I let that little bombshell settle into my brain. Me? A demigod? Na, na, I'm like, an ultra-demigod. ¾ god. Half sun god, one-fourth sky god. I always knew I had good genes. Was I sad? No. Was I scared? No, what was there to be scared of? Was I feeling a little cocky? …Yes. Yes I was. But was a happy about this new found information? Ecstatic! Yeah, I was a little disappointed in my mom for breaking a sacred oath of virginity and a little numb-shocked about the whole GREEK MYTHS ARE REAL being blown at me but besides that…cool.

"Next question." I said after a while, "Where the heck am I?"

"Camp Half-Blood," Chiron announced proudly, "a safe place for people like you. Right now you are in the Big House. Outside is the facilities, including a area, pavilion, cab-"

"Right, right, right." I stopped him. I didn't really care. All I wanted to do was…well, not talk to an old fart, "What now, Ponyman?"

Chiron was starting to get annoyed, I could tell, by my brazen behavior, "Well, there are more things to discus but I'm not really sure you should know…I guess now, since you have no where else to go, you are now considered a camper! It's pretty early in the morning, I will get someone to show you around. Why maybe even one of your 5 half-siblings! Stay here and I'll see too it!" Woo, half siblings.

"Wait!" I shouted after Chiron as he rolled to door.

"Yes?"

"Get me anyone but Holly," I said with a smirk

"Of course," he answered politely then left.

I climbed up into the window and observed where I was. The Big House was on a hill, a large one, with various building engulfing the valley below. Kids ran everywhere, soaking up the spring air. I smiled. I was going to do quite well in this place. Quite well indeed. The gods will have a hard time "getting rid of me".

**AN: Ha! I wrote it! Take that Orvon Hoolio! Anyway, if you really did read it, thanks. Now…REVIEW! But only if you say something nice =^-^=**


End file.
